Illinois
The flag of the state of consists of the seal of Illinois on a white background, with the word "Illinois" underneath the seal. The Great Seal of the State of Illinois is the official emblem of the state, and signifies the official nature of a document produced by the state of Illinois. The current flag depicts the Great Seal of Illinois, which was originally designed in 1819 and emulated the . In the eagle's beak there is a banner with the state motto, "State Sovereignty, National Union." The dates on the seal, 1818 and 1868, represent the year Illinois became a state and the year in which the Great Seal was redesigned by Sharon Tyndale. Although "State Sovereignty" comes first in the motto, Illinois was victorious in the on the Union side, fighting against state sovereignty, so Tyndale placed "State" at the bottom and "Sovereignty" upside-down. Historical flags In 1918, submitted a flag for Illinois's centennial celebration. Rice is best known for designing the iconic . His centennial flag has 21 stars, representing Illinois's entry to the Union as the 21st state, on a white and blue triband. File:Illinois Centennial Flag.svg|Centennial flag (1918) Proposals for a new Flag of Illinois IL Flag Proposal Evan.gif|IL Flag Proposal "Evan" IL Flag Proposal Andy Rash.jpg|IL Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" IL Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|IL Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" IL Proposed Flag Sammy.jpg|IL Flag Proposal "Sammy" IL Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|IL Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" IL Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|IL Flag Proposal "Graphicology" IL Flag Proposal konstantinpalailogos.png|IL Flag Proposal "konstantinpalailogos" IL Flag Proposal Tibbetts 1.jpg|IL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" IL Flag Proposal Tibbetts 1-alt.png|IL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" modified by Ben Karnell IL Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.jpg|IL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" IL Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|IL Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Illinois.png|IL Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog IL Flag Proposal Jorge Maat Davila.jpg|IL Flag Proposal "Jorge Maat Dávila" IL Flag Proposal Bresslergroup.png|IL Flag Proposal by Ed Mitchell of Bresslergroup, 2013 IL Flag Proposal Bresslergroup-alt.png|IL Flag Proposal "Bresslergroup" modified by Ben Karnell IL flag proposal Ed Mitchell 2.png|Updated Illinois state flag proposal by Ed Mitchell. 2016. IL Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|IL Flag Proposal "BigRed618" File:US-IL flag proposal BigRed618 (modified).png| Illinois State Flag Proposal No 1 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 15 OCT 2014 at 1451hrs cst.png|Illinois State Flag Proposal No. 1 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 15 OCT 2014 at 1451hrs cst US-IL flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-IL flag proposal Hans 1 (modified).png| I flag 2.jpg|IL Flag Proposal (21 "Chicago" stars, wheat stalk/arrow, UofI "I"; by Apollosrain corners.jpg|IL Flag Proposal: bodies of water, by Apollosrain File:US-IL flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Illinois flag proposal by Achaley. 13Illinois5theye.png|IL flag proposal "5thEye" Illinois State Flag proposal No. 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 FEB 2016 at 0803 HRS CST.jpg|Illinois State Flag proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 FEB 2016 at 0803 HRS CST. IL Flag Proposal Morris.png|IL Flag Proposal "David Morris" IL Flag Proposal NamedomRan.png|IL Flag Proposal "NamedomRan" IL Flag Proposal ingsocinnerparty-1.png|IL Flag Proposal "Ingsocinnerparty 1" IL Flag Proposal ingsocinnerparty-2.png|IL Flag Proposal "Ingsocinnerparty 2" IL Flag Proposal MrThrowaway109.png|IL Flag Proposal "MrThrowaway109" IL Flag Proposal bourbon_now.png|IL Flag Proposal "bourbon_now" NewIllinoisFlag.png|Illinois New Flag by H. Tyrson Picture1.png|Land of Lincoln flag by Newresnow Illinois rice.png|"Rich Rice" color set as per state colors. In similar layout as the Centenial Rice flag. Design by Rotten Ali. Illinois3 stripes.png|As Chicago but single star has 21 points to represent order of admission. Design by Rotten Ali. Illinois2.png|Thin 5 point star apears in same place as the sun rise in the current flag. Blue vertical stripe nd stars stand as serif I for Illinois state - still in white bed sheet. Design by Rotten Ali. Illinois - Inspired by the Illinois Centenial flag.jpeg|Illinois flag proposed by Ken Morton. Inspired by the Illinois Centennial Flag, and building upon a design by "Hans". 2017-12-01.png Screenshot 2018-07-20 at 09.35.01.png|Redesign of the Illinois centennial flag. In place of the 20 stars, there is a chevron pattern representing the shield and red ribbon from the state seal. By Dmitri McDonald, 2018. Illinois by moraisdethiago.png|First Redesign by SimplisticFlags. November 2018. (details) Illinois Redesign 2.png|Second Redesign by SimplisticFlags. Proposed green, Blue and Black for state colors - December 2018. (details) The Final results sheet b.png|Results of the Illinois contest of March 2019 on Facebook. Win for Ken Morton's design. 3rd option combo.png|Few people from Illinois like the simple Morton design - they wanted more & lots liked the deer. Returning option of combo design. Adrian.png|Proposed Illinois Flag Proposal Flag of Illinois 1.svg|Proposal for a flag for Illinois. This pattern is a kaleidoscopic shuffle of the Chicago star, and does not have a deeper meaning per se - it's just an attractive and recognizable pattern (but it is rather difficult to reproduce from memory.) By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Illinois 2.svg|Proposal for a flag for Illinois, displaying the stars of Springfield and Chicago, and the bald eagle. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Illinois New Flag.png|IL Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 1" Illinois New Flag 2.png|IL Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge 2" EF389EB3-4B90-4C7C-B01C-F0C175C92788.png|(details) Symbolism Local flags A number of proposed designs take elements from two local flags: the municipal flags of Chicago and Springfield. Both happened to be designed by men named Wallace in 1917. The Chicago flag by Wallace Rice is one of the most popular local flags in the country. Its three white areas represent the North, South, and West sides of the city, separated by the branches of the Chicago River. Wallace's original had two distinctively shaped, red six-pointed stars, which later grew to four. They represent four major events in Chicago history: the founding of Fort Dearborn in 1803, the Great Chicago Fire in 1871, the World Columbian Exposition in 1893, and the World's Fair of 1933. The Springfield flag was designed by S.T. Wallace. Its 21 stars commemorate Illinois's position as the 21st state in the Union. The large white star in the center represents Illinois itself, and the red star within it represents Springfield. The flag today also includes the name of the city, but this was not part of the original design and is not specified in the city's Code of Ordinances. Category:Illinois Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism